We Made It: One Shot Collection
by Wipe your eyes
Summary: Jack sighed as he breathe out the summer air.He looks at his girlfriend Kim standing beside him,his blue graduation cap placed above his head."I can't believe w ere about to leave Seaford. "I know,but we did it jack. We survive high school. We made it." Follow Jack , Kim and the gang though the crazy ride of being high schoolers in the special place they called Seaford.
1. Good Luck Charm

**Hey guys, This the author that wrote Typical Summer Love Story. .I only changed my pen name I wanted thank for those review so I'm creating one shots series .This is my first of many fluffy and cheesy one shots I'm about to give you. I'm also taking taking requests for anyone who is interested. this my longest shot I ever writen 2,348 words. Sorry for any mistakes or any types of errors. I hope you like i!****t**

**Tthey are 16 in this chapter . **

**I do not own Kickin it. I don't ever own a decent cellphone!**

Kim was currently running away from Jack, they were currently intense game of tag and Kim didn't want to lose. Kim realized that he was very close, decided to hide in the easiest she could find: Under his bed. Jack open the door, thank god Kim was already hiding. He looked through his closet, bathroom, he was looking bed was about to give up, when he heard a shuffling noise coming from under his bed. He smirked. 'Gotcha." He looked under the bed to find a pair of legs and he grabbed her leg and pulled her out. She screamed and when she was off floor, she hit her head on a book shelves and a little box fell on the floor open and the box all of his contents fell on the floor.

"Ow! You scared me! She said to Jack who was laughing.

''That's was the plan". He said still laughing. She rolled her eyes and bent down pick the boxes and the contents with Jack helping her when something caught her eye; It was a sliver locket necklace it was _Good luck_ on the cover she opened it and saw a picture very older looking man who look older version of Jack except he had white hair and few wrinkle on his face, he was smiling.

"Who is this"? She asked Jack. Jack stopping pick up and look at the picture.

"That's was my granddad. Just the way he looked when he died," Jack voice cracked for a short time when he said that. His grandfather died of cancer when he was younger, he was very emotional subject, he decided not to talk about it.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. If you don't talk about it I-

She was cut off by Jack saying,"It's okay." I want to". He whispered.

And then they stood up and sat next to each other on the bed, he started explaining...

"I remember that day perfectly, I was 7 year old, I was sitting next to him and he was very close dying, the cancer hit him hard. They told me to tell my goodbye to him, I slowly walked up to him and took his hand; he opened his eyes turned to me around and saw me "Jack I want to give you something, he said and reached to his left nightstand and picked up the necklace and give up to me "As long you have this I'm always be with you .. After his voice trailed off, and his eyes were close and I knew in that moment that he was gone. That's why I wore it in every tournament; it's like my good luck charm. When I move here I put in that in the box for safe keeping".

He finished and looked at Kim who was still looking at the necklace.  
"Well it's beautiful." She said still looking at the necklace. Jack smiled at her.

"You could have it."

She looked at him, her eyes widened.

"N-no I couldn't possible accept that. It's really important to you."

He kissed her cheek and said," it's fine Kim. If he gives me good luck it's should gave you luck too. Trust me, you can have it". Kim smiled at him give him a kiss and he kissed her back, after air was needed they pulled away and Kim looked in his eyes.

'I love you. "

"I love you too".

Since it was pretty late, Jack walked Kim home and kissed her goodbye. Kim put the locket on her nightstand and fell asleep.

The next morning.

_Bzzz _

Kim's alarm marked 7:00 which mean time to get ready for school. She stretched and closing the alarm and got ready for school. When she finished get ready, she was going to wear the gold locket necklace but she went over her nightshade, she didn't see it , she started frankly to look for it, she looked under her pillow and even she even flipped her mattress it wasn't there .

"Kim! Breakfast! Her mother yelled from the downstairs.

Coming! she yelled back.

_I should ask my mom, maybe she knows. _Kim thought as she went downstairs.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay looked stressed." Her mom said when Kim came to the view.

Kim kissed her little 5 year old brother who was currently eating his cereal. She took a deep and said;

"Remember the locket that Jack gave me yesterday?"

Kim's mom nodded. They are talking about it the rest of yesterday night.

"Well, I can't find it."

"What ?"

I don't know I put it on a nightstand last night, and when I woke up this morning... it wasn't there

Well, why are you going to do?" she asked her.

"I'll try looking for it again before the tournament tonight." she said and took a bite out her toast.

"I'm sure you will find it", her mom said and Kim kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Mom! I Gotta go! She said and dashed out the door.

Kim arrived to the school early so she went to her locker, she was very nervous. No .she was freaking out. What she was going to tell Jack? She looked everywhere …Where could it be?

She was in interrupted by two arms wrapped around her waist. Two arms she knew all too well. Jack's.

"Hey Kim." he said and kissed her cheek. She turned around.

"Hey Jack". She said nervously and her voice was high pitched.

Jack instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She shuttered out her voice higher than before.

Jack didn't look very convinced.

'I-h have to go.' she said kissing his cheek and walked to class.

Kim was avoiding Jack all day. They were now currently dojo, Jack was changing for practice. Kim was biting her lip; they were going to spar soon... _Oh man!_

"Kim are you okay?You keep biting your lip and soon it's going to bleed". Milton said.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous about something.

"What is it?" Eddie asked. She let out a sigh, and started explaining.

"He deserve know the truth .You have to tell him." Milton said

"Tell me what?"

They all turned around to see Jack who already wearing V Neck shirt and sweatpants; ready to practice.

They all shot sympathy look to Kim and walked out the dojo. Jack was confused.

"Okay Kim, mind tell me what's going on, like why you've been avoiding me all day?"

"Jack I have to tell you something…"

"Go ahead".

"Remember the necklace that you give me yesterday?'

He nodded.

Well I lost it. His upset face turned into a sad face.

"That's why you've been avoiding all day."

She nodded. "I was worry you will be mad at me."

He gave her a sad smile not wanting her to get upset.

"It's Okay Kim. Don't Worry about it. I'm sure you didn't lose it purpose. He said kissing her cheek and walked to the changing room". Even though, he was hiding it she could still his upset face which made Kim feel worse.

"Guys you can stop listening now!" She said and heard a chair moving and the guys all walked from under the chairs and cleared their throats and babbling how they weren't listening.

Kim rolled her eyes and walked out of the dojo. She had to find this necklace before the tournament.

Jack was currently sitting on a bench in the changing room deep in thoughts that he didn't hear the guys coming in until Milton spoke up.

"Jack?"

He snapped out his thoughts and saw the guys looking at them with concerned.

"Oh! Hey guys didn't see you there!"

"Are you okay? We heard what happened.

"I know... I want to be upset with her …I just can't.. Why?"

They all laughed at him.

"You love her too much. You can't bring yourself to be mad at her". Milton said.

"I mean every time you see her she brings out the best of you. I mean remember that day when you stressing out by a Math test and she just kissed you and reassured and you passed it with a sweat, also when you were stressing about the tournament in Denver , you about to lose it you just saw her cheering for you and your face lit up and you won the tournament". Eddie said

"Yeah Man, she sounds like your good luck charm." Jerry said.

Jack stopped chuckling for a moment.

"My good luck charm?"

I mean think about it when she is here something good all way happen to you but she is not here voice .. something bad remember when you broke ankle when she was in vacation? Jerry said.

Jerry said something smart? Kim my good luck charm it could be possible ?

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but Jerry you say something smart."

Jerry did his signature" woooh" and said, "I have to tell my mother."

Later at the tournament

Jack was nervous when he came out of the changing room. His opponents were black dragons it defeated them before, he should be nervous. Right? All these people came to see him even Bobby Wasabi but when he searched to the crown and didn't see Kim._ Oh boy!_

As if Milton knew what was he was thinking he patted his shoulder and said "Don't worry Jack, she will be here soon, she would miss it.

A few minutes later, the tournament was almost over, they were tied. Surprisingly Jerry managed not to hurt himself with the nun chucks, and it was Jack's turn his opponent was black dragon if win he had to win. Kim still didn't show up.

_Let's see if she is really is my good luck charm_, He thought and stepped on the mats. When he start he saw hatred in his opponent eyes an knew it was not going to end well..

Jack landed on the floor with a lard thud. He was losing, everyone could tell. He carefully stood up and continued to fight he threw a punch but his opponent dodged it they were at it for a moment the opponent was about to finish him when the door of the dojo finally opened making every turn.  
"Sorry I'm late. I had emergency at home". The trust is she was looking for the necklace with no luck.

Kim. Finally.

Jack smiled and looked at her, as she sat down she looked back at him and smiled at him giving him thumb up. He winked at her and looked at his opponent who was distracted at Kim arrival, so he grabbed his hand that he was to be punched it and flipped him, making Jack the winner.

"Winner is Jack Anderson from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo ! Which means that Bobby Wasabi dojo are the official of this tournament Bobby said and the crowd cheered and start chanting Jack! Jack!"

Kim was currently sat on Jack's lap; the tournament was way over and now currently in Kim's porch .

"So you won tournament." she said

Yep! Turns out I found a new good luck charm". He smiled at her.

"Really what is it? I'm promise I won't touch it."

"I'm looking at her.. Kim look at him confused. It was adorable in Jack's mind.

"It's you Kim; you are my good luck charm" .He said and smiled at her and was about to kiss her.

KIM!

She turned around and her mom saw his mom running toward them.

"What is it mom?"

"I found your necklace."

"What? "Where?."

"It's turns out it Dylan had it. He came to into your room when you were showering, you know he like hide stuff … I found it under his bed among other things like my earrings that I wore at your 15th birthday"...

Jack and Kim chuckled.

Anyway, here is your necklace." Her mom said and handing it to her.

'Thanks mom.' She smiled at Kim and went inside.

Kim turns out to give it Jack but Jack putted her back her hand and put hand over her.

"You can keep it you're my good luck charm remember?"

"Besides, it's now spreading luck to somewhere else. Here let me put it on for you". Kim give them the necklace and he put around the necklace around her neck when he finished putting it he planted a her on her neck and she turned around and smiled at him

"You have no idea how good it's looks you,"he said and she blushed."I could imagine my grandpa saying that".

Jack smiled at her, their foreheads were touching and Jack caressed her cheek to and said,

'Speaking of spreading luck to somewhere else, Can my new good luck charm spread some of luck into in a kiss? Jack said, leaning up to kiss him.

'Absolutely". She said, kissing him back.

Jack found his new good luck charm and intended on keep it forever, the necklace had now very new owner to spread to luck to. When Jack kiss Kim could feel his Grandfather smiling proudly at him from heaven above.

_Thanks Grandad._

_**Review, give me ideas, suggestions... anything. I love to hear from you guys.**  
_


	2. Kim

** Sorry for the wait. Here is the second one shot . I hope you like it . This one shot came out nowhere and I wrote when I was sick so sorry for any kind mistakes.**

* * *

Kim was currently reading on her living room couch, when Jack came ruining in excited.

"I got in! I got in! I got in! He picked her up and spun her around, and she giggled.

"Got in where?"

"That Summer Session in one of best karate camp in the world! He kissed her and she kissed him back.(**A/N I made that up to go along with the story)**

'Congratulations! Put can you put me down I'm getting dizzy!

"Oh right sorry". He put her down

"But I didn't stay to stop kissing me.

Jack smirked, "Well then. He kissed her, his hand was holding the back of her neck and caress her cheek with his thumb.

"Ahem."

They pulled away awkwardly to see Mr. was a very successful Lawyer, with his button down and sweater vest, he looked deadly serious and apparently hated Jack. He thinks Jack was a trouble maker and a bad influence which Jack wasn't.

"Kim can have a word now?"

She nodded and looked at Jack who said"I'll see you later," kissed her cheek and left.

"You know I don't like him. This did you see what he just did?"

He came here all excited about the Karate Camp that it's been his dream forever ,he came to tell me because I'm his girlfriend, I would probably to the same thing because he is my boyfriend, she said emphasis the word "boyfriend".

"I know but that he just barged not knowing if he was interrupted or now then I found in two kissing in my living room", he said with a disgust.

"But he didn't interrupt anything dad. I was the only one here!"

"If he did-

"But he didn't dad!"

"He is still bad influence on you!

"How is he bad influence?"

"Because yesterday you missed violin lesson because of hanging out with him and those lessons are expensive!"

I hated Violin! he was showing electric guitars lessons which I happened to be really good at."

_ Electric Guitars Lesson_s that's it I banned you from seeing him!" he said walking into Kitchen.

"What? You can't do that!"

Yes I can , to make sure you don't sneak around I'll give you a body guard to walk around with Nelson! He said pointing at 6-foot Caucasian middle aged man. He was bald and had a scare across his eyelids.

"He knows six types of karate styles, he had eyes like a puma, so I suggest you don't try anything."

Kim let out a big sigh**.**_ Oh god helped me!_

The next at school, Jack found Kim at her locker, and he walked towards her and a hand stopping him.

"Step 2 feet away from this person."Jack looked to see the 6-foot guy looking at him.

"Kim, mind tell me who is your new friend is?

"Meet Nelson, He is a bodyguard that my dad hired because he thinks your bad influence on me."

As soon as she finished the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, she said and was about to kiss his cheek, but the bodyguard blocked her.

As she went through her classes, the bodyguard was nothing, but annoying, he sat between Jack and in Chemistry.  
As she went to the girl's bathroom ,the bodyguard followed in, but she stopped him.

"This something a girl has to do alone", she said. The bodyguard nodded his head.

I'll wait outside". You have 5 minutes'

When she was in bathroom, she was grabbed by someone and that person kissed her. Kim who realized that it was Jack kissed him back.  
After minute of bliss they pulled away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen or kiss you all day because of your new bodyguard, so it was my only option."

Kim smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him again. When they pulled away, they turned around to see the bodyguard looking at them._ uh oh_

Since that day Kim was even followed to the bathroom. He is stay in the outside.

When Kim arrives to her house every day, she didn't even talk for her father, she just ate dinner silently much to her Father's discomfort, work on her homework with Grace and then went to sleep.

She missed Jack.

-One afternoon Kim's mom decided to talk with her husband.  
She had to do it.

Our daughter's very unhappy, and I think you know why."

Kim's father sighed ,"I know, she is do you think I went to far this?"

"I like him a lot and she loves him, he actually made her really happy, and he wasn't bad influence she told me he always she walks her home and always make sure and send her goodnight text every-night. You want our daughter to be happy and love you forever,or be miserable and hate you forever?"

"Hey!"

Those are you two options."

Fine I'll talk to her after dinner.

After Dinner...

"Kim, before go to your room can talk you?"

She went back her steps and sat next to him.

"I'm really sorry about the bodyguard and the bad influence thing".He said apologetically

'It's okay you're trying to protect me but sometimes you go overboard."

They all chuckled.

"I realized that if he loves you and makes you happy that's okay with me. And you have my blessing".

"Thanks Dad, she smiled and give him a hug when she heard knock on the door, and she opened the door to reveal Jack.

"Jack-

Hold on second Kim, he said and walk to Mr Crawford

"Look Mrs. Crawford ,I know that you don't like anything, but I just wanted to tell I'm love with your daughter she is make me really happy, she is one of the most important thing that I have in my life right now. Please don't forbid us being together."

_Kim's father smirked. Well I was wrong about you Jack, you are the one from my daughter._

"Jack its okay he gave us his blessing."

"Oh."

"You love each made each other really happy, so I want to stand in your way". Jack give him a small smile." I leave you two alone'.  
When he make sure that her father left, Jack pick up her and spin her around, and she giggled again.

"God I miss you!"

"I miss you too". Jack leaned and give her a kiss. This was their first kiss in two weeks so it was long passionate kiss.

"Too much PDA! Don't make me take away my blessing!"

They chuckled, and they kiss again ignoring what he just said.

**I have to say not my best chapter, but I hope you like it. Next Chapter is the beach it was suggested by . Make . My . Mark you can give me any idea how the beach goes for them .Anyway I'm writing one shot about say Jack and Kim saying "I love you". I need your guys help if you I kind answer those following questions that would be great thanks.**

**-We are all Imperfect**


	3. The Beach Date

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. I was on stuck on it but manage to get done for your guys. Since there is a tropical storm coming tonight where I live , I decided to post today.****Thanks for voting and your ideas and suggestions . the most popular will be posted on the next one shot was suggest by I. . My. Mark but she changed her pen name to Forgotten sorry if there any mistakes that I missed.**

"Okay guys, I need your help, where should I take Kim on our next date?" Jack asked. It was free period; they were currently at their lockers taking the books out for next period.

"You know, you could take her that awesome new museum. They added a new section for human it shows your intestines, inside your stomach, your-

"Forget it Milton, Jack said a little bit disgust, "I don't want her to throw up".

"I know! You could take her to Captain Corndog." Eddie suggested.

"I took her there three times already. "He groaned, taking his history book about.

"I am having my diner with my old friends at senior center. Want to joins us?" Jerry asked smiling. "It could be fun; I have been teaching them some dance moves."

They all looked weirdly at him.

"What? For your information, they are really good at it, "He said proudly.

Jack just shrugged disbelieving, when Kim walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," they said except for Jerry.

"It's not nothing we were talking were Jack should taking Kim "- he was cut by Jack putting his hand on his mouth. He didn't know her to know it he wanted to be a surprise, even though he didn't know yet where.

"What he means that I should be walking you to class," he said and glared at Jerry.

"Ok? She said unconvinced.

The bell rang to save them from an awkward silence. Eventually, Jack walked Kim to class.

Since Rudy had to take tip-tip to the vet, practice was cancelled and Kim had cheerleading practice.

Jack walked home alone deep in his thoughts when he found his mom and dad cooking dinner.

"Hey Kiddo! "his dad said as soon as he saw him.

"Hey Dad," he sighed heavily.

"What's the matter?"

"It's been long time since I took Kim on a date, I want to take somewhere and I don't know where." he finished.

"That's that reminds a date with your mother, we had a romantic dinner near the beach and we swimming all night and-

"-dance on the full moon, his mother finished for him , and they kissed. Jack had a disgusted face but suddenly his face lit up.

"I got it thanks guys and please don't kiss me front me again. I'll have nightmares." He said and walked up to his room, his parents chuckled.

Saturday morning at the dojo...

The guys were currently sparring and Kim was punching a dummy.

"Hey Kim, I hope you have no plans this afternoon because I'm taking on you a date!" Jack said cheerfully.

"Really? Where? She asked always happy and excited to go dates with Jack.

"It's a surprise, so are you in?" He asked. She nodded yes.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7".He said and pecked her lips and walked out the dojo.

At 7:00

Jack showed up at Kim's door right on the dot to pick her up, he was arranging his tie that he wore with his white button shirt. The doors open to revealed to a stunning-beautiful Kim. She was wearing a strapless dress that went up to her knees and pearl earrings and she wore a faint yellow and black flats.

"Wow Kim you look great!"

"Thanks, so do you."

"Are you ready to go?" he held a hand out.

"Yes." she whispered softly and grabbed his hand and they walked to his car.

So mind tell me where are we going? She asked and put her seatbelt.

"You find out soon enough."

When they arrive at the beach, Kim looked at Jack confused.

"You are taking me to the beach?

Jack just ignore her question and smiled at her and said, "Do me a favor and put this blindfold.

"Ok?" she said hesitantly.

Jack chuckled led out her out car. Kim grabbed his hand and followed him out the car.

Kim could feel the warm sand on her feet rand the sound of waves filling her ears. After a few minutes of walking through bushes, she felt Jack stopped and she figured they arrive at their destination, when Jack said "You can take off your blindfold". When she took off her blindfold, her eyes and she was amazed by the site. Two blankets were laid on the soft and picnic basket in the middle next to the radio, the burning fire and the sun setting warmed up the site.

After a couple minutes of Kim not responding, Jack asked nervously, "Do you like it?"

Kim turned around to see Jack with hand on his pockets, and with a nervous expression.

"I love it!" She said and walked up to him and kissed his cheek. You could see his cheeks turning red. Kim giggled as they walked and sat on the blanket and Jack took the contents out of the picnic table; He had took two plates of medium steak and garlic mashed potatoes and a cheesecake, Kim's favorite dessert.

As they ate and talking about random things and to digest, Jack turned to turn radio and slow song came on**(insert your favorite song here)**. Jack turned around held hand out to Kim.

"Would you like to dance?'

"I'd be happy to." she smiled at him, and stood up and Jack put arm around waist and they started to slow dance.

"Jack this is the best date I've ever been on. Thank you". She said softly. Jack smiled and leaned and kissed her as the slow song finished.

Jack drove Kim home and went back to his house and he walked to kitchen and put down his keys on the wooded counter and sat on of the chair thinking about his previous events

"So how was it?"

Jack looked up to see his dad in slippers and his robe and cup of water on his hand.

"It was great; she is even said that it was the best she ever went on."he stated.

"You're welcome!" his father sighed and walked up to his room, leaving Jack chuckling.

**Here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review ,Next Chapter Kim meets Jack's family next one will the "I Love you"one shots. **

** Until next time! Stay awesome,**

**-WritingisAwesome101**


	4. Kim meets Jack

**Sorry for the late update .**

**On with this one shot...It was suggested by _forgotten moments_**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin it **

Jack's mom and his 20 year old sister Lexi were currently on the kitchen table talking and catching up. It was summer, she decided to visit her family and stay there for a week. When Jack came to the living smiling ear to ear,

"Hey Lex!" He said and gives her a hug.

"Hey Jackie !"

He groaned at the nickname. "How many times to I have tell you not to call me Jackie."

She laughed. Sorry, but I like watching you get annoyed."

"Kim calls him that enough already", his mom teased. Lexis looked at her mom confused.

"Kim?' she asked confused.

"His girlfriend? " She explained confused that Lexis didn't know. Lexis looked at Jack shocked.

"Jackie has a girlfriend! She exclaimed, and his mom nodded.

"Didn't I tell you over video chat?"

Since they were very close, they video chatted once in a while. She shook her head

"Sorry?" He offered

"You're forgiven." Jack sighed and relief. But I want to meet her, "she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Why I don't invite her to diner tomorrow night and since your father is coming we can meet her together!"

"Fine but don't embarrass me okay? You already did by calling me Jackie, "He groaned and went to up to his room.

"Jack has a girlfriend…I'll be dang!(**Hannah Montana the Movie reference.)**

His mom chuckled. "They are very happy together, ever since they started dating, jack always had a radiant smile when he comes home. I think that he finally got over Jessica."

"Well I can't wait to meet her," his sister smiled, at his brother happiness.

* * *

Jack and Kim were currently walking hand in hand at Seaford Public Park. Jack was telling Kim all about his sister and how his parents wanted to meet her.

"I'd love to, She smiled and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" my family can be embarrassing."

'Jack you told me about Kai and your uncle Carl. Trust me I can handle anything." she said, kissed him on the lips. When they pulled away, he became less stressed.

"Alright, ever since I was little my parents have a reputation from embarrassing me.I hope they grew out of it".

Kim laughed, but stopped when she saw the nervous look on his face.

"Jack, stop worrying okay? I'm not because I know your family is amazing, just like you.

Jack smiled at her on how she knew the right words to say. But he smirked when he realized what the adjective that she is used.

"You think that I'm amazing?" He asked cockily.

Kim blushed, not knowing what to say.

He lifted her chin and said," To be fair, I think you're amazing too". She was now even redder than she was before, when Jack leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

Tonight's dinner was far away from his mind, as she kissed him back.

* * *

Jack was in living room waiting gave his family at last minute tips. They were all dressed properly….a little too properly. Jack's mom in her beige blouse and a skirt that went up to her knees, his father in blue sweater vest and khaki pants, lastly her sister was wearing a cute blue floral dress.

"She is coming in a minute… I really like her, please don't be embarrassed me" . Jack pleaded, for the tenth time.

"We got it jack !Message noted: We won't embarrassed you!" Lexis said, a little bit annoyed.

A couple seconds later, the doorbell rang. Jack opened it to reveal Kim. She was wearing a short blue strapless dress, and black high heel shoes and a little black purse, that she was carrying in her hand. Her hair straightly along her shoulders and was holding with white bow.

"Hi Kim, you look great." Jack smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Come in."he said ,and she stepped into living room.

"Okay Kim, first I would like to meet my older sister Lexis,my mom, Jane Anderson,and my dad James Anderson," He finished.

A few "Hello's and nice to meet you", were exchanged, followed by hugs and shaking hands.

"Alright! Dinner's ready why do we all go sit at the dinner table? "Jack's mom suggested and they all nodded and headed toward dinning room.

the dinner table was a 4- chair wooden table ,and with long beige table cloth laid on it. Silverware sets with white and fragile sinner plates. They sat next to each other with the adults sat across from each other.

They all said Grace before dinner just like they always did and sat down to eat.

"So Kim, how long have you and Jack been dating?" Lexis asked, trying to start a conversation.

"About 3 months, Kim said takng a bit of the Chicken Alfredo.

"Well that's long I'm surprise that Jack didn't mention you". Lexis said, through her teeth,slighty teasing Jack.

"I said I'm sorry and you forgive me...What else do you want? he said in disbelief.

Kim and their adults chuckled at the two siblings teasing relationships.

"Well, that's why when he comes home he is always glowing with happiness," his mom accidentally blurted out .Here we go with the embarrassed after I told them not to ! ten times!Jack thought. Kim chuckled. Jack glared at his mom.

At few minutes of embarrassed facts how is he dancing in the shower, or ,how was talk in his sleep, Jack turned red._ It's like a phobia or something they can't stop embarrassed me!_

Kim saw jack discomfort, and put her hand on his leg and smiled at him. Her smile seemed saying, "It's okay, there no need to be embarrassed, nobody's perfect.

Enough with Jack's embarrassing facts... Kim, tell us about yourself, Like what are you interests? James Anderson asked.

"Well I like karate, gymnastics. I am the captain of the cheerleading squad and the Seaford High's new team. I love animals; I hope that to be a veteran when I growled up or karate sensei. I'm not to girly. I like to hang out with boys and girls. When I met Jack and the guys, they basically became my second family; even sometimes they can be so annoying."

They chuckled a little bit

Jack told us that you're fearless, and hate being damsel in distress.

"It's true,.I hate being damsel in distress, I don't like people coming to save me. I like to take care my own fights .I don't want anybody else to fight for me."

They nodded in approval.

"We're so happy that Jack is dating someone like you, fearless, and beautiful…Compared to his last girlfriend Jessica". His mom said.

_OOPS!_

Jack's smile disappeared from his face and was replaced with nervous, and painful look.

"Jessica? "Kim asked confused and look at Jack.

The dining room went silence. Awkward silence.

"I-I'm going to get dessert. "Jack said, walking toward the kitchen. When he opened the fridge door to get the dessert, he banged his head on it.

Kim politely excused herself, and walked toward the kitchen. She found Jack's head still on the fridge door, his eyes were closed.

"Jack?"

He looked up to see Kim staring at him, confused and concerned.

"Who is Jessica?"

Jack took a deep breath and said, "Jessica was my first girlfriend..before I came here. I like her a lot, until she cheated on me. I was heartbroken, depressed. Two months ago , I got a call from her parents saying she died in car two years ago."

"Why didn't tell me that before?"

_"_Because ever since I started dating you….I forgot about her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. "He stated, truthfully.

Kim smiled at him and leaned in and give him a kiss. A sweet kiss that made both enjoy, it was full of passion. That kiss showed love and even thought they were scared or stubborn to tell each other. Hopefully, they will say it someday.

"Come on. Let's go back to the dining room, before they get suspicious. Kim whispered after they pulled away.

Jack took out the desert and followed her out of the kitchen into dinnig room. As soon as they came out of the kitchen, his mom stood up.

Jack-I I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…His mom started to say, but Jack cut her off.

"Its okay mom, she knows now…that's all that matters."

his mom smiled at him and they all sat down and enjoy rest of the evening.

* * *

It was 10:00,Kim saying her goodbye and Jack walked to the door, not knowing that his family was watching them.

"Thanks for coming tonight, I'm sorry about my parents." They do nothing but embarrassed me." Jack said where they arrived to her car.

It's okay.I had fun. I can't wait to tell Grace that you sing in the shower." She teased him.( **Not that there something wrong with singing in the shower,I sometimes do.)**

Jack laughed, before leaning in and give her a goodbye kiss.

"Goodnight Kim." Drive safe. "he whispered softly, after they pulled away.

"Goodnight Jack, "She whispered and waved at his family stepped in the car. After a couple minutes, she gave jack one last wave and drove off. Jack watched at her car was out sight before walking the front stairs of his house and opened and closed the door to find his family smirked at him.  
"What?"

"You love her." They said unison.

"Yes."

"And she loves you, when are you going to make your first move?" Lexis asked.

"Soon." he said softly_.Very soon._

**_Here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it , I proofread it twice if there any mistakes I'm sorry for my english grammar it's not the best._**

**_Since school will be in a week. I won't be able to update very often... You can except updates Fridays or weekends. It depends if I have a lot homework or electricity because sometimes there is none. If So I had to finished before it get dark don't forget the next chapter is the "I love you one" shot next Friday. It will be long and grammar mistakes free ! hopefully!_**

**_I hope you have awesome back to school week(for those who went back to school)_**

**_-Ashley.C_**


	5. I Love You

**Hey Guys, so sorry for the wait. With school and everything. I had no time to myself. I High School hard. I have a long weekend, so I had some time to. Hurricane Sandy hit us last week there was lot damages.. 6,420 words! this author note included) this my longest chapter ever! So I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes that I may have missed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin"it.**

Christmas; The most celebrated holiday of the year, right after New Year's Eve. Even tough, Christmas wasn't for a few days, the Seaford Mall's stores was covered with decorations, from plastic Santa saying Merry Christmas to everyone to the shimmering lights of the Christmas tree, right in a corner of the mall. Snowball men were made, everyone was buying gifts, or in the cafe buying hot chocolates, everyone was in Christmas mood.

Everyone, including our favorite Wasabi Warriors, who were currently in the dojo, talking about their Christmas plans. Jack and the guys were currently sat on the bench or on the wall near the bench; Kim was currently sitting on Jack's lap.

"My whole family is coming to my house .I don't think that my house is that big for all of them. I sometimes do have to sleep with my cousin Pepito." Jerry pouted. They chuckled.

"At my house, my parents talk about how they met in Christmas, but this time, they invited Julie so this time I won't be alone."

"Every Christmas, my mom goes overboard with cooking, sometimes we eat the same food for weeks," Eddie whined.

"Your mom goes overboard with cooking; you should see mine with Christmas decorations. I swear it's like it's not my house anymore, you should see my room…Santa, Lights…Snow globes. ." He said, dramatically. The rest of the guys chuckled for a short time, until they noticed that Kim was surprisingly quiet.

"Kim?" they said unison. Jack nudged her, and she finally came out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry guys," she said.

"Are you okay? " Jack asked.

Kim sighed. "Yeah, it's just that my parents always in business flights during this time of year. They always to say Merry Christmas, but I rarely get to see them."

They nodded apologetically.

"Well, do you want to come celebrate with me until you parents get back?" Jack suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to bother your family time."

Jack smiled at her. "Kim, my parents already consider at part of the family. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." His family was like her second family, because they love her so much.

"Thanks." she smiled at him.

"No problem." He said, kissing her cheek.

Suddenly, Milton's phone rang, signaling a text. When he finished reading the text, he looked up to his friends and said," I have to go guys; I have to help my mom decorate the tree…see you guys later.

After Milton left, the rest of the gang decided to leave too. Jack walked Kim home.

"Thanks for walking me, "she whispered, when they arrive at her front door. No lights were on; you could see the snow piling on the roof, or on the grass. Her arms around his neck enveloped him into a hug, her head on his chest. It was below 0 degrees; Jack's body filled hers with warm.

"No problem", he said as she looked up at him." And remember you always welcome in my house.

Kim suddenly looked up to see mistletoe hanging on the ceiling, and smiled.

Jack suddenly was curious of what she was looking at and looked up also.

He laughed, "Mistletoe? Did you put that up there?"

"No." she laughed and looking him in the eye.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered cupping her cheeks. I would've kissed you anyway." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Kim sighed as Jack's mouth covered hers. They've been together for almost a year, every kisses they shared was always deep, passionate, breath taking…Which both of them enjoyed to the fullest.

When Jack pulled away, Kim opened her eyes and stared into his brown ones. Everything was in slow motion and they could only hear the cold wind stifling through the air.

"See you tomorrow." She softly whispered, after the moment of silence.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He whispered back as he gave her one last kiss. He watched her open door and step inside, before walking back to his house. Soon you'll know I feel, Kim, he thought.

When Kim stepped into to her living room, she leaned on the door and smiled. Sure, she loves Jack's kisses, but when she stared into his beautiful dreaming brown eyes, this time she saw something, was it love? She smiled and shook her head at the thought. She stepped on downstairs when,

"Hey Kim… Like the mistletoe that I hanged up?" A familiar voice said.

She turned on the light, to see whose voice it's was. Her eyes widened, when she saw the person, her mom. Her honey blonde hair curled around her shoulders, she was currently in a business suit and black heels.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"We came to celebrate to Christmas with our daughter," another familiar voice and stood next to her mom, of course, her dad.

Kim just gave them knowing look.

"Look, we realize that we haven't been spending time with you, so we ask for the week off.'

"Since, we know you wanted to go Paris, Her mom said holding up 3 figured out why not spend Christmas here?"

Kim gasped and her eyes widened in surprise. "What? Are you guys serious?"

They nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you!' She said as he hugged them.

As they gave her a ticket, she realized something. "What about Jack?"

With that thought, her smile slowly disappeared from her face. But, that didn't go unnoticed.

"Kim, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. When do we leave?"

"Wednesday, since the flight might take the whole day, we will be resting at our hotel."

She nodded. "Thanks Mom".

* * *

the next morning, the sun was bright even in one of the coldest month of the year. The rays of sunshine passed through the curtains into Kim's face. When she felt the light, she instantly groaned and slowly opened her eyes and sighed. She stared at the ceiling thinking about what happened last night, Jack's invitation, their kiss under the mistletoe, her parents return,. Paris. She groaned at those thoughts. What is she going to do? She needed to talk to someone, but whom?

Her parents were right off the list. Grace was probably out shopping, since its holiday season there are lot sales and the stores opened early. The guys, she talks to them sometimes about her problems, but in this case she didn't think they could help her. However, there was one guy that could possibly understand what she was going through and his name was Jack Anderson: Her boyfriend.

Kim sighed; she had to talk to him somehow. She slowly got out of bed, took out her clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready.

When she arrived at Jack's house, she was a little bit surprised at the sight .He wasn't kidding when he said his mom was over board- snowflakes, angels, lights around the trees and along the door- heck even doorbell ring a Christmas song.

"Good Morning Kim!" Mrs. Anderson said a box in her hand.

"Good Morning Mrs. Anderson!Is Jack here?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, he is probably taking a shower upstairs. Why don't you go up?" She suggested, letting Kim in.

"Thank you", she said walking up the stairs. When she climbed up the stairs, she was surprised not to find any decorations on his door.

She decided to knock first. "Jack? It's me Kim. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure come in!" he yelled. When she opened the door, she heard the water running so he was taking a shower. Kim decided to look around; she is been around in his room so many times, but never actually glanced up what was in his room, his forest-green painted walls were covered with posters of Bruce lee, or others Karate legends, his working desk next to his window, dressers, shelves on the walls. After few minutes, she sat down his bed and look at his nightstand to see 3 pictures .one of them was the Wasabi warriors, the second was of her and him goofing, the third was a family photo. When she heard the door open, she cleared her throat when he came out.

"Hey Kim," He said casually, when he noticed that she was looking at what he is wearing.

"What?" he asked confused.

"What are you wearing? "

That's when Jack glanced down at himself. He was wearing a dark green long sleeved that had a face of Santa on it and said Merry Christmas in red on the bottom, his dark blue jeans.

"What? It's my mom. She put everybody in a Christmas mood."

"Okay then. You would mind if I did this, she smirked snapping a picture on her pink-cover IPhone.

"Kim. Did you just take a picture?'

"Yep." she said and snapped another picture.

"You know what? You're taking it with me," he said, grabbed her gently by their waist and as they took a picture smiling.

He laughed. "So what's up?"

That when Kim's smile vanished.

"Kim, what is going on?"

"My parents are in town."

"That's great thing…Right?"

She sighed and took a seat on the bed, with a confused Jack following her.

"It's great…It's just that they want to spend Christmas with me in Paris."

That's when Jack understood what was happening.

"Oh."

"I know, that's was my reaction. It's not that I didn't want to go; I thought they would spend in here in Seaford; I was looking forward to spend it with you".

Jack gave her a half-smile. "Kim, I'm not going anywhere. Your parents, this might be the only opportunity for you going to spend together. "Whether, you don't or want to go, I'll respect your decision."

He was sad that she wasn't going to be with him. He was going to take the big step in the relationship, now the big step will have to wait.

Kim knew he was right, they rarely spend time together and they already brought the tickets.

"I guess. I'll go." she said a little sad.

"Okay. When are you leaving?" It's not that he wanted to go, but sometimes family comes first.

"Tomorrow, "she said softly.

"Alright, why do you have a little get together today before you leave? I'll text the guys", he said taking his phone.

Kim glanced up at him. Could he be any sweeter? First he let leave with her parents and now he is throwing a little get together for her leaving?

"Alright, I texted the guys, he said as he looked down his phone. "They all said they will be there. Now I have to let…"his voice trailed off because when he turned around Kim's lips met his.

He kissed her back, caressing her right cheek. They pulled away, he was smiling at her.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"For being so sweet, "she smiled at him.

"Well I try," he chuckled and gave her one last kiss.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," he said taking her hand.

They went downstairs and let Jack's mom that the guys were coming and decided to prepare snacks. Since, she haven't seen Grace, Kim decided to text Grace to come.

* * *

2 hours later, the guys came and they went outside. They had hot chocolate, muffins, had snowball fights …They were in the middle of their third snowball fight, when Kim decided to sit out. She smiled at when the guys had snow ball on their hand, and ran after Jack, He lost his balance and fell to the floor, taking the rest of the guys with him. Kim watched as they got off laughing.

"Kim, are you okay?" Grace asked

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss this," Kim said pointing at the guys. She could picture them fighting over who got the most Christmas presents.

Grace nodded in agreement. "And the facts that were both dating one of them. They both laughed; it's been a month since Grace started dating Jerry, they were still going strong.

"Want to help me pack?" Kim asked her.

"Yes. You know me when it comes to clothes. "I'm your fashion assistant."

They laughed again and continued to talk while they watched the guys having their fun in the snow.

An hour later, around 2 pm, they decided to a Christmas movie-marathon. The 4-hour Christmas-movie marathon ended with Home Alone 2 .The gang said their goodbye that they will see meet her at the airport before she leaves. The only left was Kim, Grace told her text her when she is ready to pack.

Jack wanted to walk Kim home but she decided against it.

"I'll be fine, Jack. "She said as they walk to the front door. You've been sweet enough."

"Alright, but call me before you get the airport. Ok? "

"Ok, she said and gives him a kiss. But, she pulled away too quickly before he could enjoy it.

His eyes were still closed and he was smiling. "Not done. "He said, and pulled into another kiss. Kim chuckled as they pulled away." I'll see you tomorrow."  
Jack watched as she disappeared out of sight before closing the door, and leaning against the door.  
"I can't believe she is going to Paris! I remember the last time. It was pretty amazing last time I went with your father."  
"Yeah," Jack said half-heartedly.  
"Are you okay Jack?"  
"Yeah, I'm going up to my room," he said and climbed upstairs.  
His mom couldn't help notice a sad-conflicted expression in his face.

"What do you think of this one?" Kim asked Grace as she looked in the mirror.  
They were currently in her bedroom talking and packing for her trip. Kim was holding at her aqua blue summer dress.  
"Totally love it with golden earrings it would look totally cute."  
Kim smiled at and look at herself again in the mirror again, she remember that she wore that her first date with Jack, now she was going to spend Christmas without him and the guys .But at least she would spend Christmas with her parents.

"Can't wait for tomorrow," she thought sarcastically. She spend the rest of the day talking to Grace about her trip to Paris one of the most beautiful city in the world, the city of love and Fashion.

* * *

The next day, Kim's alarm beeped 6:00 am; she shut it off, closed her eyes just for a minute forgetting what today was. When her mom entered her room and softly nudged her." Kim, honey it's time for you to wake up, we're going to be late for our flight". She said, walking out of Kim's room. That's when Kim slowly got out bed, texted jack and went into bathroom to get ready. 30 minutes later, she was already ready with her hair in ponytail, straighten black leather jacket, grabbed her suitcase, her purse and went downstairs.

When she arrived, her dad was looking at himself in the mirror, they already dressed. Even tough, they were still on vacation, they were wearing business suits. Her mom was sitting on the counter with her phone on her hand when she saw Kim.

"Hey Honey, wants some breakfast?" she asked her

"I'm fine. I'll just grab a banana, "she said picking the banana from the fruit bowl.

"Okay." she said grabbed her purse and her phone as her dad stop looking himself at the mirror. "Let's go. Our cab is here. Paris! Here we come." She said, walking to the front door doing a weird dance move.

The airport wasn't very far; it took them about a half hour to arrive there. The airport was crowded with people, either siting in the café, or waiting in their seat playing on their phone, little kids chasing each other around, some of them were soundly on the airport coated metal seat it was Christmas. Who could blame them? They wanted to be with their loved ones.

As they went through security check, they finally arrived to their gate, where Kim saw her friends waiting for her. Milton, Eddie, Jack Julie, Grace, Jerry, all stood up to greet her. The guys came by one by one. Milton walked forward and gives her a hug.

"Have nice trip Kim. Promise to take a lot pictures, especially museums. I hear they are amazing took look especially this time of year".

She smiled into the hug. "I promise."

Jerry came forward with a hug and said, "Have fun in Paris.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Jerry. "Do me a favor, "she said looking at Grace. Make her have a great Christmas."

He nodded. "I promise".

Eddie the same as well give her a hug, wishing her a Merry Christmas. Julie and Grace just enveloped her into a hug, and told her to give them when she is arrived. Last but not least Jack, walked toward her and took his hands out his pocket, and took her hands in his.

He smiled at her. "I want you to enjoy this trip Kim. "I'll see you when you get back .I have surprise for you."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Mind telling me what it is?"

He shrugged. "I can't that's why it's called a surprise." But it's about your Christmas present."

She laughed. "Well, I can't wait. They stared into his eyes and he smiled as he leaned in into and kiss her. It was a sweet kiss just to keep for the week that were going to be apart. When they pulled away, Jack couldn't wait any longer he had to tell her, he couldn't left leave with telling how he feels...

"Kim? There is something that I need to tell you. "He said, nervously.

"Yes?" she said waited for impatiently for what he was about to say.

"I- he was going to say them but of course something had to interrupt him.

"_Flight 232 to Paris is now ready boarding. We appreciate your patience and hope you enjoy your flight_".

"Kim, we have to go honey. "Her mom said, holding her ticket and boarding pass in her hand.

Kim sighed as Jack kissed her forehead. "You tell me later when I get back?" she suggested.

"I promise." Have safe flight."He sighed, watching her grabbed her suitcase and purse. She gave him and the rest of her friends' one last wave, before boarding.

Kim and her parents were in first class, with their leather seats, and each seat has their own tables, the big black flat screen HD TV on the front aisle. After putting their suitcase away in the compartment on top of their seat, Kim and her parents took their seat. Kim was sitting next to her mom and her dad was a seat across the aisle from them.

"Kim, I know your friends aren't here with you, but you will see them soon. Paris it's called the city of love for reason .You maybe never know something unexpected might happen." Her mom winked at her before leaning her head back on her seat.

When she saw the scene between her and Jack, she knew what he is was going to say, even though he promise her to tell her after she came back from her vacation ,she could see that eventually he will tell her sooner than promise. Unfortunately, Kim didn't quite catch what she was saying .She was clueless.

Kim looked at her confusion. What was she is talking about? Before she could say anything, she was interrupted by a voice intercom.

"Good Morning ladies and gentleman, welcome to the flight 232 to Paris this captain speaking. The flight is we are now ready depart; please make sure that your seat belt is securely fasten, the flight is schedule to be 7 hour long. Thank you, we hope you enjoy your flight."

Kim sighed, leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes, waiting for the 7 hours to past.

Meanwhile Jack was already home lying on his bed_. What was that?_ He asked himself, he was so close of telling her, he was so close yet so far. _Well I will just have to wait the week, he thought ._ He has no choice that is something that you can't tell someone over the phone. He was more nervous because one question remains in his head: Did she love him back?

* * *

Kim walked out the airplane stumbling around. The 7- hour plain ride gave her jetlag. She sighed in relief as soon as the normal carpet floor of the airport and a _Welcome to Paris_ sign printed in dark blue bubble letter on top and was also was written in French and Spanish, it was on a white sheet hanging up on top of the glass door.

"We are finally in Paris, "Her mom said coming up next to her.

"Yep," her father said appearing next to her mom. Get ready to have fun ladies." He smirked at them as they chuckled.

As they walked through the exit the door, and Kim father, John went to get them a cab. Kim looked around, the sun leaving pinkish orange color sky as it sets , it's was probably 6 pm, the white poles lamps supporting the glass roof, on the red brick passageway, pedestrians waiting for the cab, or man in their business talking on their cell phones.

After minutes, they finally found a cab driver who talking English also, putting away their luggage, they hop in the van and headed to the hotel. Kim stared at the window looking through the street of Paris, the lights poles, the view was amazing, the lights bright the streets and golden statues standing stone pedestal, and the bridge looking bright as ever

"Wow."She whispered softly, looking back at her at her parents who smiled at back her.

When they arrive at their hotel, which was named _Hotel Legend_, one of the luxurious in Paris. The bell boy got their luggage as they went in. They could see why it was called luxurious green leather seats the white table fill in with different kinds of candles ,and a huge chandelier hanging on the ceiling , and the reception desk that change color every minute.

"Welcome to the Legend Hotel. My name is Elena .How I may help you? "The receptionist asked with a smile. Her brown hair was in ponytail, as she straightened her black vest, her brown eyes looked tired, but she kept a friendly face.

"Yes, we would like to check in. We booked two rooms under John and Angela Crawford." Kim's mom said tiredly.

"Ah, yes the Crawford's, suite 1234, two bedrooms are ready for you. Here are your hotel cars. Remember that breakfast is from 8 am-10 and dinner is at 9pm-10."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. We hope you enjoy your stay."

After they went up to the elevator, the bell boy dropped their suitcase.

"Since, we all tired, I suggest we change into our pajamas, and got to the bed. And meet early tomorrow for breakfast,"Angela said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Good Night Kim, they said unison.

She smiled. "Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad." She slowly closed the doors behind her.

Kim went into her room, changed into her pajamas and slid into the bed soft sheets, before drifting an endless sleep.

The next morning, Kim woke up, to the sound of her phone beeping. She slept well last night, and was ready for her first day in Paris. She rubbed her eyes and slowly pick her up her phone and look at time it was 8:30 and scrolled down to see 2 missed calls from Julie and Grace it's said, she instantly groaned in annoyance. She promised that she would call them. She got up off her bed -went to the bedroom to brush her teeth, called them. After small talk with the girls, she took a shower and was ready for breakfast. When she came out of the bathroom she heard a knock on the door.

"Kim, are you ready? It's time for breakfast!" Her mom called from the door.

"Coming!" she yelled back. She quickly look at herself in the mirror, her honey blond hair straight on her shoulders, her golden jewelry look great with her cashmere sweater and white undershirt, her black ankle boots and skinny jeans added to the perfect.

"Thank you Grace," she thought and opened the wood door, closed and locked it slowly.

The Dinner Hall was highly decorated, the 20 feet Christmas reaching up to the ceiling, was feel with red and green ornaments, the huge glass chandelier wasn't light up it's still looked a made a great impact on the ceiling.

Kim finally saw her parents; they are waiting in the line at the breakfast as they waved her over. They finally got their breakfast which was waffle, bacon, and orange juice.

"So I was thinking we could visit some monuments." Angela said, they all nodded in agreement.

"Especially the Eiffel Tower," Her father said, blue eyes smiling at his wife. The most romantic place in Paris," They said as they kissed.

Kim chuckled at her parents. "Mom, Dad" she said as they pulled away." Are you seriously are you going to do this whole trip?"

They laughed at Kim's comment, and continued their breakfast.

When they finished their breakfast, they went to their hotel room, to make sure they have everything before calling a cab to start visiting what people called…Paris.

From the Eiffel Tower to Notre Dame, to Museum de Louvre, they had a blast from taking a family photo, to take goofing picture and making weird face at the camera. They decide it was enough for one day. It's was 3 pm when they were eating a local Italian pizzeria called _Luigi's_. It had warm feeling to it, with his red painted walls, the red clothes that their waitress, the Italian music made feel like you were really there.

"Hello, my name is Lucia and welcome to Luigi's. Can I take you order? The waitress said. The Italian accent was in clear and was mixed with slight a French accent.

"Yes, Can we have an extra-large Margherita pizza and 4 Cokes?"

"I'll be back with your order, the waitress said and walked away. 30 minutes later, the pizza came and they started. Mr. Crawford was eager that he decided to take a piece with his hand.

"Umm, it looks delicious, he said.

"Honey, be careful it could be h-. Mrs. Crawford's warning was too late, because Mr. Crawford already put in his mouth, before he spitting out.

'"Hot, "Hot, he said holding his mouth.

"I told you."

After they finished eating, pay the bill and left a tip they left the restaurant. They all went to their hotel rooms. She was sitting on the bed, when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw Jack's picture appeared on the screen.

"Hey Jack, "she said. I was wondering you were doing to call."

"Hey Kim, Sorry I would call earlier but I had practice, I had to help my mom with decoration."

She nodded, stepping into the balcony. "So how was everything at the dojo.

"Everything is fine. So how was your trip going Mrs. Crawford?"

Kim smiled."Beautiful, splendid, amazing... Well, you get the picture."

Jack smiled. Well, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. They spend few minutes talking like this when both of their parents interrupted them.

"Kim? I need to tell you something." Her mom said.

"Jack, could you help me, Jack's mom said.

"Umm- I have to go."

"I'll see you soon," Jack said before hanging up.

Jack sighed as he put his phone down sitting in the chair.

"Jack, I told you to- c- she stopped as she saw Jack dull expression.

"What the matter, you've been like since Kim left?"

"I know, I'm sorry…It's just I want to tell her something during Christmas break."

"Well what was it?" Jack's mom asked eagerly.

"I wanted to tell her . . . That I love her," He answered slowly.

Jack waited for her to yell at him, telling them that they are too young. Surprisingly, jack saw her with the tears. Happy tears.

"Oh my god, my little boy is growing up. "She said excitedly.

"Mom, he groaned, fixing his hair.

She giggled and said, I'm sorry, I just proud of you. You take a relationship to the next level. "Well, what are you waiting for tell her before it's too late."

"Mom, she is hallway around the world. How I'm supposed to tell her, he asked desperately.

She smirked. "Well, I know way you can tell her."

Jack looked at her confusion, before she started explaining.

Jack was running excitedly at the dojo to find Jerry and Grace smiling at each other, Julie kissing Milton on the cheek.

"Guys, I have to- wait did I interrupt something?" he said as soon he saw their love-struck face.

Milton said he love me." Julie said.

"Milton, I'm proud of you, Jack said, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks, " Milton blushed.

"So, Jack what did you want to tell us?" Jerry asked, intertwining a love struck at the ring jerry gave her.

"Oh right. How would you all feel in to go in Paris on my grandpa's private jet!"

The next thing you know he was ambushed with high-fives and bro hugs.

* * *

Kim was dragged by her mom down the Hotel store, along with her father. Apparently there was a Christmas Ball tonight in the dinner hall. So her mom decided to go shopping.

"Come on Kim! we have to find something to wear. "

As they enter the was filled with people , the white titles filled with dresses, people searching through the racks, white chairs were occupied by the grumbling husbands, impatient little children.

After many attempts of searching, they finally found a few dress to try on.. Her dad was sitting on of the chair and being the a few minutes of thumbs down, and two thumbs up, they finally found the perfect dress and quickly paid for it and went back to hotel room.

* * *

Jack and the gang arrived to Paris earlier than expected. Since Milton spoke French, and that Jack knew the hotel because she told Grace where she was staying during the trip, they arrived pretty quickly.

When they arrived they quiclky marched through the reception desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Jack. Do really the Crawford Family is staying?" He asked impatiently.

"Are you friends with them?"

"Yes." they all said in unison.

She smiled as she saw their impatient faces.

'Third floor, room 28&29."

"Thank you!" They said,stepping on the elevator.

John Crawford sat on the sofa of the third floor lounge. Already dress in his black suit, he was waiting patiently for the girls, when he saw the gang.

" Jack? What are you doing here?

" Oh, Mister Crawford. Thank God!" He sighed in relief. He started explaining his plan.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Here is my credit card ,got by yourself something nice to wear for the ball."

"Thanks Mr Crawford." Jack and they left.

A few minutes after their departure the door opened. Revealing Kim and Her mom.

"Well, how do we look?"

Kim was wearing a short beige strapless dress, her hair was in curls and she had very little mascara that bring out her hazel eyes.

Next to her her mom was wearing electric blue that went to up to her feet,Her hair was in high ponytail, and she wore silver pendant earrings.

"Looks like I am walking the two most beautiful girls of the ball tonight. Shall We?" John said.

"We shall, as they grabbed one of his arms.

When they all arrive the Dinner hall, it was crowded with people in gowns, suits , the tables were covered with white sheets and had different kinds of songs were playing.

Kim slowing released and stepped in front of her parents.

"I just wanted to say thank you guys for this trip. Even though, it's been a day, I really had fun."

"No problem. Merry Christmas Kim."

"Merry Christmas." they both smiled at her, when a slow Christmas song came on**.**

"Oh I love this song!" Kim's mom could see in her eyes that she wanted to dance.

"You guys can go ahead. "

"Really? Are you sure."

"Yeah,I don't mind."

Yeah,Kim it's going to have her special moment soon." She looked at him, but he just winked and took his wife to the dance floor.

Kim watched as her her parents danced, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. She smiled at the sight and stood here watching them, wishing that Jack was here.

"Wow. I thought I looked good. "a familiar voice said behind her.

Kim turned around, and saw the person she was just thinking about.

Jack. He was wearing blue button down shirt, with black vest, dark blue. He was smiling at Kim, his hair combed and to Kim he look very handsome.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and the rest of the gang." The guys walked in all dress in tuxedos and Grace and Julie strapless dresses.

"Guys, how all you get here?'Kim asked and give them all a hug.

"Well, you can thank Jack grandpa's private Jet."

She turned around and smiling loving at jack who smiled back her.

"Come on guys, and give those lovebirds some privacy." As they walked out to the dance floor.

Jack laughed and asked,"May I have this dance?"

Kim smiled."Of Course, you may."

they slowly stepped in the dance floor; Kim put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist as they slowly danced do the music. Jack slowing sniping her around , not noticing that the spotlight was around them. They were in their own little word not caring about anything else. When the song finished and that people started clapping that they noticed that the spot light was on give their thank you and everybody went back to inside.

"Come on outside. There is something I need to show you." Jack softly whispered in Kim's ear, his breath so warm that made her ear tickle a slowly hand out her hand and she took it and they slowly walk in to the hotel's balcony.

The cold air hit them square as soon as they stepped stars were already out enlightened the now dark night sky. Jack stepped in front of Kim and took a deep breath.

"Well, I told you I was to give your Christmas when you comeback... But since we are here now I 'm going to give to you."He said handing her box.

"Merry Christmas, Kim. When she opened , she could believed her eyes, it was diamond encrusted necklace with a gold heart at the end.

"Jack ! It's beautiful! Thank you."She said she giving him a hug.

"Here let me put in on." She smiled as she felt his warm hands slowly put the necklace on here neck.

"There," he said as he finished putting it on and she turned around.

"There is one more reason, why I'm here. He said and she waited for him to continue.

"Kim, there is something I've been waiting to tell you.I tried to tell you at the airport, but we got interrupted , and that is something you can't say over so here it goes... I Love you Kim."

Everything was silent, they could hear the slow song coming from the dinning hall.

"I love you, Jack said again.I never seen a girl so confident, and beat guys whoever mistreated seeing you , makes me smile. So here I am in Paris , pouring the feelings that I've been feeling for a while now.

Kim looked up to his brown eyes and she could the love burning in them,it made butterfly and fireworks erupt in her stomach. He was the only one that would make her feeling that way, and she loved that was the guy for her.

"I love you, too, Jack,"she said softly.

After hearing those words, jack was the happiest man alive. He slowly pick her up and slowly spinning her around, kissing her in the process. As soon their lips touched, the spinning slow down a tittle, before stopping completely. The kiss was passionate, full of love and lust. Kim could help bit smile during the kiss and had feeling that he did too.

"Best Christmas Ever," she whispered her forehead touching his. they were about to kiss again when they felt something cold on the skin: Snow. White Snowflakes coming down from the sky.

They slowly laughed again, before Kim lean up and kiss him.

Suddenly, the balcony,was crowded with people letting the snow, among the people it include Kim's parents and the gang laughing and cheering for them. But they didn't care because they were too busy sharing their love that in a kiss.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy it. Please review.I work really hard on it._**

**_Can't wait for New Jack City. It's going to be epic!. Stay tuned for the next one shot._**

**_Have great weekend!_**

**_-Pursue-Your Dreams(aka Ashley.C)_**


	6. Happy New Year

**Hey guys ! this We are Imperfect. Late New Year! This a New Year one shot.I know it's late, sorry about , I wanted to thank Bluedog270 for editing and I want to dedicated to my beta reader we're on fire because well, she is awesome. I hope you like it :)**

**I do not own Kickin"it.**

* * *

Jack couldn't believe that a year had passed so fast. It was like just yesterday, Kim became his girlfriend and that Milton and Jerry finally got their orange belt; while Eddie got his blue belt.

The gang was currently sitting on the bench of their newly recognized dojo, waiting for Rudy to start practice, when Kim walked in and put head on Jerry's shoulder. They all gave her a weird look. "Jack, why is your neck all hairy?"

"Because it's not me, your head's currently on Jerry." Kim's brown eyes widened and fortunately for her the Latino was daydreaming and didn't notice. She quickly ran over to Jack. His neck was warm and was smooth and definitely hairless.

The brunette chuckled and put his arms around her petite waist.

"Are you feeling okay? Because you're thought Jerry was me." And that's when Jerry snapped out of his daydream.

"Yo, what did I miss?" Everyone rolled the eyes as Kim started to speak.

"My mom is planning New Year Eve's party which all you invited by the way. I've been helping all night and didn't get any sleep."

"Why don't you lie down in Rudy's office and take a nap?" For once, she didn't argue and was about to get up when instead, her boyfriend picked her up bridal style and carried her to Rudy's couch.

Kim couldn't help but smile at his actions as she snuggled against his chest. She sighed as she landed on something soft and warm. Jack wrapped a blanket around her and kissed her forehead before walking out. As soon as he left, the blonde slowly drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the gang started stretching when their dirty-blond haired sensei finally came in. "Sorry I'm late guys. I have family over you know that works."

They nodded in agreement. The last time his family was over for one week…certain things happened…but that's another story.

"Where's Kim?" He asked, looking around.

"She is in your office, taking a nap."

"What?! Aw, really?" Rudy whined as Jack gave him a look. Rudy groaned and explained. "We have a tournament tomorrow. Plus I have to take a nap." The sensei said, marching down to his office.

"Rudy, I wouldn't do that. You know her reflexes might kick in." But Rudy didn't listen and instead walked right in. He slowly bent down on his knees to match her height.

"Kim, wake up!" Kim didn't move. Rudy groaned more. "Wake up Kim!"

There was a comfortable silence until...

"Ow!" The door busted open to find Rudy holding his stomach with a pained look on his face.

"Told you," Jack said, holding up his hands in surrender with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut it!" The guys chuckled and went to back to practice.

Kim slowly woke up to the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs. She tiredly ran her fingers through her hair, before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Sliding on her fuzzy slippers, she made her way downstairs; every step softer than the first one.

The doorbell rang, scaring her little before she went to open it to reveal her boyfriend, Jack. His long brown hair was combed; he was wearing with his red V-neck, black skinny and black vans. His lips were curved into a smile.

"Hey Kim," He greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Jack. What's up?"

"Well, since you said and you were and your mom were only working on the party by yourselves, I decided to come and help your girls."

"Aww, Jack that is so sweet. Thank you." Kim exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"No problem," he said, before pulling away slightly; so that their faces were inches apart and that they were still holding each other. "And Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Nice pjs."He said, referring at her pink hello kitty tank top and sweatpants.

"Oh shut up!" she said, whacking him playfully in the chest before kissing him sweetly on the lips. Jack couldn't help but smile as the kiss became more passionate.

"Hey Kim who was that-oh," The two teens pulled apart to see Mrs. Crawford, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey, mom, Jack decided to come help us with the party."

"Oh, great! Jack, how are you at baking?" Mrs. Crawford asked, clapping her hands together.

"Pretty good." He nodded with confidence. Kim's mom put her arms around his shoulders as they walked toward the kitchen discussing the possible meals. Kim chuckled at them, before going upstairs to change.

* * *

They all spent the day, working. Kim was busy with decorations, Jack with cooking, while Mrs. Crawford was busing giving the servers instructions.

It was four o'clock; the sun was setting behind trees, a tired-looking blonde and brunette slumped down in one of the kitchen stools. "I'm so tired. What is that delicious smell? " She asked as Jack took a tray out of the oven.

"It's Jack's famous cupcakes and no, you can't have one." He answered to Kim as she was to pick up one and put it on her tray. She pouted and crossed her arms against her chest. The brunette chuckled at her. It was one of those traits that made her so adorable. "The reason you can't have one. It is because I saved you one right there." Her boyfriend said, pointing at the fresh-warmed bake cupcake on a white plate.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, grabbing the cupcake and eating it."Mmm, so good…" She mumbled, her mouth full of cupcake. He just laughed at his girlfriend.

"I'm glad you like it. I have to go; I have to get ready for the tournament." He said, walking to the front door.

"Oh, tell Rudy that can't make it."

"Why?"

"I still have to help my mom. You know get ready for the party." He nodded in agreement. "Are you guys going to be okay?"

"Yeah, we're going to be fine. Don't worry." Jack reassured her, before leaning in for a kiss. They kissed for a moment with no interruption.

"Good luck," she whispered as they pulled away.

"Thanks Kimmy." he whispered back. Kim gave him a warning look as he chuckled and high-tailed it out the door. The blonde-haired girl leaned on the door, watching her boyfriend walking out of sight before closing the door.

"You really love him don't you?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, can you believe we have been going out for a year?"

"I know…you just look at me and you father." She said and they both chuckled. "I mean as long as you both love each other and work out your differences. Your relationship would last longer than a year."

"Thanks Mom." The 35-year-old woman smiled at her daughter and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You never know maybe he might ask the big question."

That sentence made Kim blush even more.

Jack straightened his leather jacket as he looked at himself in the mirror remembering the moment that had happened couple hours ago at the dojo.

_They just won their tournament against the Black Dragons and everything was great until Rudy started dancing weirdly and mocking Ty. "Your lost, I won. Who is crying now? Oh, yeah you. "_

_He waved his hands in the air like a little child and started the worm dance and stayed on the floor for a while and people started wondering when he could get up_

_"Guys, can you help with me. I think I'm stuck." He groaned from the floor._

Jack chuckled at the memory. Rudy was one interesting character. He could act like an adult for a second and a child the next.

"Are you ready sweetie?" His mom asked, entering his room. She was wearing her favorite high heels and her favorite sparking dark blue dress that went below her knees.

"Yes Mom, almost done." He said, putting on his on cologne. He turned around, accidently knocking down a picture frame. It was picture of him and Kim at the fair, Jack won Kim a bear and she kissed him on the cheek which made him turn red a second later.

"You are guys really awesome together." His mom, walking next to him as they both looked at the picture.

"Thanks Mom."

"I still can believe it's took you that long to ask her out." She mumbled as they both laughed. The brunet slowly put the picture back on the desk.

"Let's go."

* * *

The house was full of people. Mrs. Anderson was busy talking to Mrs. Crawford while Jack went to find his girlfriend. He entered the living room to find Brad Wolfe talking with a bunch of girls.

"Well, well, if isn't the great Jack Anderson," sneered the blonde haired teen.

"What do you want Brad?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Nothing, just one question though. What do people in see you? I mean in my eyes, I just see a pathetic karate freak." The Black belt prodigy just looks him the eye. "I mean seriously, Karate, that's a very dumb sport."

"It may be dumb, but I still kick your-" Jack stopped short when he felt a soft hand on his arm. He turned around to see his girlfriend looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Jack, don't. He is just trying to push you on the edge. Don't let him, it's not worth it." She whispered as she rubbed his arm a little. The two shared a brief eye contact, before Jack smiled at her.

"You're right. It's not worth it. Let me do one thing though," he said, walking to a punching bowl and dumping it on Brad's head causing everybody to laugh at him. "Have fun Brad." Jack said walking away with Kim. They slowly sat down on the couch in the living room

"Did you see his face? I have to admit that way better than beating him up." Jack said, chortling.

"You almost did…" Kim murmured, looking away. He sighed and gently lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"But I didn't, thanks to you." He whispered, kissing her cheek and making her blush. "But you have to admit that was pretty funny.

She sighed. "Fine, I guess it was."

The love-struck teens share smile as Jack engulfed her into hug. They pulled away as they heard people starting the countdown.

5

4

3

2

1!

"Happy New year!"

Everybody was cheering, embracing each other. Still wrapped in each other arms, Jack looked at the gang in a group hug; squeezing each other tight, then looked at Kim who was just looking back at him.

"Happy New Year Kimmy. I love you." He uttered, kissing his girlfriend softly. They pulled away, their foreheads touching.

"Happy New Year Jack, I love you too." She whispered, happily kissing him back.

* * *

**Well this it! I hope you enjoy it ! Since it's my birthday on Friday, this sort of my gift to you. I really appreciate it if you review. It would mean a lot to me.:)**

**Until Next Time!**

**~We are all Imperfect**


End file.
